Our Beloved Imouto
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Mau berdekatan dengan Hinata itu tidak mudah. Harus menghadapi para kisedai dulu soalnya. Buat Kagami yang pernah berhadapan dengan mereka sih harusnya bukan masalah. Tapi siapa sangka jika menyangkut adiknya mereka jauh lebih mengerikan? /Crossover/KagamixHinata/Hinata-cent!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Beloved Imouto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Rated T.**

 **Romance, Family & Drama.**

 **Main Chara : [ Hinata H. & Kagami T. ] Kiseki no Sedai.**

 **Warnings : OOC, Crossover, Hinata-Cent!, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Bandara Narita ramai seperti biasanya, Hinata tak terkejut dengan suasana seperti ini –meski terakhir dia ke sini adalah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Dengan mendorong troli berisi cukup banyak kopernya, Hinata berjalan keluar dari tempat pengambilan bagasinya. Meski ramai dan baru pertama kali ia pergi sendirian seperti ini, Hinata merasa nyaman dan tak perlu khawatir akan hilang dan tak dapat menemukan kakak-kakaknya yang pasti sedang menunggu kedatangannya dari Inggris. Ke-enam kakaknya itu, mereka anak-anak yang sangat mencolok, sangat mudah mengenali mereka dikeramaian orang seperti ini.

"Nii-chan!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya.

Lihat? Belum lima menit ia mencari keberadaan mereka di bandara yang luas ini, Hinata sudah menemukannya. Tampang yang rupawan, rambut warna-warni, dan postur tubuh yang proposional, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Jadi, Hinata cukup mengikuti kerumunan wanita yang berbisik-bisik tentang adanya selebriti di bandara. Lagi pula, setelah Hinata memberi tahu jika pesawatnya sudah tiba kakaknya pun pasti akan segera mencarinya. Mereka tak akan membiarkan adik kesayangannya ini hilang kan?

Hinata berlari kecil menuju arah kakak-kakaknya –meninggalkan trolinya dibelakang.

"Hinatachii!" Kise yang pertama berlari ke arah Hinata, menyambutnya dan membawa gadis berambut indigo itu kedalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat hingga membuat Hinata tak menginjak lantai bandara.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Kise menurunkan Hinata tapi kedua tangannya masih setia mendekap Hinata.

"emm," Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu kan kakaknya mengunjunginya di Inggris tapi reaksinya seperti orang yang sudah tidak bertemu sekian tahun. Meski Hinata juga rindu, tapi tak menyangka perilaku kakaknya akan se- _lebay_ ini.

"Oy, Kise! Kau akan memonopoli Hinata? Lepaskan dia, kau membuatnya tak bisa bernafas!" Aomine menyerukan suaranya, tak tahan dengan tingkah Kise yang seperti anak ayam bertemu induknya.

"moo, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin memonopolinya" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, memberi tatapan sinis –tapi ekspresinya justru membuatnya terlihat lucu- kepada Aomine.

"cih," Aomine hanya mendecih, adik sekaligus rivalnya ini benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa dia harus punya adik seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Kise, cepat lepaskan dia" suara berat Midorima ikut mengintrupsi sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak berubah sedikitpun di hidung bangirnya.

"Ti.. ugh"

Hinata menyikut pelan perut Kise, jika bukan dirinya yang menolak, Hinata yakin Kise akan terus memeluknya seperti anak anjing yang minta dimanja.

"Hinatachii, onii-chan merindukanmu" wajah Kise yang sok imut itu benar-benar menggemaskan minta dicubit tapi bagi kelima kakak Hinata yang lain wajah Kise memuakan minta di tinju.

"Nee, aku juga ingin memeluk kakakku yang lain" ucap Hinata mencoba tegas. Meski terlihat kesal ditandai bibirnya yang masih mengerucut lucu, Kise melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum, menghampiri Midorima yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Selamat datang di Jepang, Hinata," Midorima meraih tangan kiri Hinata, memasangkan sebuah gelang dengan aksesoris berbentuk bintang-bintang kecil.

"Itu benda keberuntungan untuk Capricorn hari ini" lanjutnya.

"Wuah, arigatou, ini sangat cantik" ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Midorima. Midorima membalas pelukannya, mengusap pelan rambut Hinata dan membisikan jika dirinya senang Hinata kembali ke Jepang.

"hinatachin, kau pasti lapar."

"eh?" Hinata melepas pelukan Midorima, memperhatikan Murasakibara merogoh kantong jaketnya.

"nih," dua bungkus snack maibo diberikan pemuda tinggi itu kepada Hinata.

"Hai, arigatou" memasukkan maibo miliknya kekantong jaket lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Hinata meminta pelukan rindu dan selamat datang. Murasakibara mengerti, ia berjongkok dan memeluk adiknya. Jika ia beridiri dapat dipastikan Hinata hanya akan memeluk kakinya. Kan kelihatan aneh kalau begitu.

"Selamat datang, yaa" bisiknya.

"Umm"

"Yoo, Hinata. Berikan salam pada onii-chanmu ini" Hinata hanya geleng-geleng menahan tawa melihat Aomine. Aomine sudah siap dengan tos yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan.

Mengerti dengan telapak tangan Aomine yang ditujukkan kepadanya, Hinata segera membalasnya. Mereka melakukan _high five_ kemudian tos kepalan tangan dan dilanjut dengan pelukan.

Aomine dan Hinata memang selalu melakukan tos seperti itu jika bertemu. Menurut mereka hal itu keren seperti para anak-anak street basket atau street dance kala bertemu rekan mereka. Kise selalu ingin melakukannya juga dengan Hinata, tapi tentu saja Aomine tak mengijinkannya. Tos itu hanya untuk Hinata dan dirinya, orang lain tidak boleh ikut-ikutan.

"Selamat datang" bisik Aomine, ia mendekap Hinata seolah mengatakan jika dirinya benar-benar senang Hinata berada disini.

Hinata tersenyum menatap kakaknya, mengatakan jika dia juga senang bisa tinggal lagi bersama kakaknya.

"wuuoh, tiga bulan tidak melihatmu, pipimu semakin chubby saja" Aomine mencubit pipi Hinata membuat pipi sebelah kirinya semakin merah saja.

"Dai-nii, sakit." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengelus bekas cubitan kakaknya tadi.

"tiga bulan ini, kerjaanmu pasti hanya makan karena merindukanku, benar kan?" goda Aomine yang hanya dibalas kerucutan lucu dibibir Hinata.

"Daiki, jangan menggodanya terus" suara berat dan tegas tapi tetap ada nada kelembutan dan keramahan di dalamnya mengambil alih semua perhatian Hinata.

"Sei-niichan!" Hinata segera menghambur ke arah Akashi, memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hinata." Akashi memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, membalas pelukan Hinata sambil membelai rambut Hinata pelan.

"bagaimana perjalanmu?"

"melelahkan, nii-chan" ucap Hinata manja. Hinata akan selalu jujur jika berhadapan dengan Akashi. Hinata tau jika Akashi tak akan mudah dibohongi, lagipula orang bilang jika Hinata seperti buku yang terbuka, mudah ditebak, jadi percuma jika Hinata berbohong kan.

Hinata melepas pelukannya. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat raut manja Hinata. Ia merapikan rambut Hinata dan memegang kedua pundak adiknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera pulang dan beristirahat. Barang-barangmu biar kami yang mengurusnya."

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Ia benar-benar bahagia, jika bersama kakak-kakaknya Hinata merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya karena beberapa alasan membuatnya harus tinggal di Inggris, meninggalkan rumah mereka di jepang bersama ayah dan ibunya. Meski terkadang kakaknya masih mengunjunginya di Inggris ketika libur sekolah tapi bagi Hinata tetap saja akan lebih menyenangkan jika tinggal bersama mereka seperti dulu. Saat semuanya masih ada. Saat semuanya masih bersama.

Dan sekarang, setelah lima tahun tinggal di Inggris akhirnya Hinata pulang kembali, meski alasannya kembali bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ya, Hinata selalu berharap ia pulang bersama dengan ibunya, Hinata berharap kepulangannya ke jepang karena kesembuhan ibunya. Tapi tuhan berkata lain, tuhan lebih menginginkan ibunya pulang kesisiNya dan membiarkan Hinata pulang sendiri ke Jepang.

"huuuhh" Hinata menghembuskan napasnya. Ia tak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Ia harus bangkit dan hidup bahagia. Lagi pula Hinata tak pernah sendirian, meski ibunya pergi, meski orang yang disayanginya dan menyayanginya pergi, Hinata masih memiliki kakak-kakaknya yang juga menyayanginya.

"eh" bicara soal kakaknya Hinata tiba-tiba merasa ada yang terlupakan.

"emm" Hinata mencoba berpikir, ia merasa melupakan sesuatu dan jawabannya seolah sudah ada di ujung kepalanya tapi sulit sekali untuk keluar. Apa ya?

"Hinata-chan kau tak mau memelukku"

"eh? KYAAAA!" kalimat dengan nada datar dari orang yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya benar-benar mengejutkan Hinata.

Teriakan Hinata juga sukses membuat yang lain terkejut dan kini mereka semakin menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara.

"Hinatachii, kena.. huaa kurokochii" bahkan sepertinya Kise lupa tentang keberadaan Kuroko.

Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya wajah Kuroko yang memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa seperti biasanya.

"Kau tak mau memelukku?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Dan "Hmpfft, hahahaha" Hinata tak tahan lagi menahan tawanya. Ia segera memeluk Kuroko meski tawanya masih juga belum reda. Kuroko membalas pelukan Hinata, ia tersenyum senang melihat Hinata bisa tertawa lepas lagi seperti itu. Meski terlihat kuat dan tegar tapi mereka tau jika Hinata sangat terluka dan sedih. Tanpa Hinata sadari ke-enam kakaknya tengah melihatnya tertawa dengan perasaan lega.

Sepertinya, Hinata memang sudah baik-baik saja.

Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepalanya menatap Kuroko. Sampai sekarang Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang suka menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi jika dipikir sepertinya semua orang pun tak akan mampu terbiasa dengan bakat alami yang dimiliki kakak berambut birunya itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo pulang"

.

* * *

.

Hinata menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Rumahnya masih sama seperti ketika terakhir kali Hinata lihat lima tahun lalu, taman bunganya letak perabotannya bahkan aromanyapun masih sama. Kakaknya benar-benar menjaga rumah ini dengan baik.

"kami sudah merapikan kamarmu, naik dan beristirahatlah" Akashi menepuk kepala Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar mereka.

"Baik, terimakasih" tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang letaknya Hinata yakini belum berubah. Dan..

"Huaah.." senyum senang tercetak di bibir ranum Hinata. Wajah bahagia dan puas tak bisa Hinata tutupi.

Kamarnya begitu indah dan terlihat nyaman. Kakaknya benar-benar mengerti apa yang diinginkanya. Cat hingga perabotannya di dominasi warna violet dan putih –warna favoritnya dan warna lembut yang membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Brukk

Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk di tengah ruangan. Benar-benar nyaman dan menenangkan, wangi ruangannya juga aroma lavender dan sesekali Hinata mencium aroma vanilla. Semuanya benar-benar diatur sesuai dengan hal yang disukainya. Padahal Hinata tak pernah memintanya.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur dengan baik sekarang" gumam Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia menuju ke alam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

"Hime.. Hinata-hime.."

"nggh" Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Rasa kantuk masih menguasainya.

Hinata ingin tidur lagi, tapi panggilan namanya juga usapan halus dikepalanya sedikit mengusiknya. Tak ada pilihan lain, Hinata mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang masih kabur.

Senyuman manis dari sosok pria tampan menjadi hal yang pertama Hinata lihat. Bahkan Hinata sampai merona melihatnya.

"Ugh, Sei-nii" Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya dan keterkejutannya.

Akashi hanya terkekeh dan berdiri dari posisinya tadi. "Putri tidur, cepatlah bangun. Mandi dan segera turun untuk makan malam. Kami sudah menunggumu, kita akan bicarakan tentang sekolahmu"

"Baiklah" perintah Akashi adalah mutlak, Hinata dan yang lainnya tak akan pernah bisa melawannya.

Tapi, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Apa ia tidur tanpa menutup pintu? Jangan-jangan kakaknya melihatnya tidur?

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah memikirkan jika kakak-kakaknya melihat wajahnya ketika tertidur. Ugh, bagaimana jika dia mengigau? Bagaimana jika ia tidur dengan membuka mulut?

"Akh, benar-benar memalukan!" gumam Hinata frustasi.

.

* * *

.

Di meja makan, semuanya sudah berkumpul di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Hinata segera menempati kursi kosong di samping Kuroko dan Kise. Akashi yang menjadi pemimpin –karena dia adalah kakak pertama- duduk dikursi depan, Murasakibara, Aomine dan Midorima duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko, Hinata dan Kise.

Hinata menatap takjub makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makan. Banyak dan terlihat sangat lezat. Seperti makanan yang disajikan ketika pesta.

"Kenapa makananya banyak sekali?"

"Tentu saja, karena ini adalah pesta penyambutanmu hinatachii" ucap Kise sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Jadi, makanlah yang banyak yaa" Hinata mengangguk semangat.

"Hinata," Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

" _Welcome Back, Our Beloved Imouto_!" Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko mengucapkannya bersama. Menyalakan _confetti_ yang makin meramaikan suasana. Warna-warni kertas terbang menjatuhi kepala mereka.

Hinata tak bisa tak tertawa bahagia sekaligus terharu. Ia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki mereka semua disisinya. Meski tak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka Hinata yakin jika ikatan tali yang sudah mereka ikat akan melebihi dari ikatan darah sekalipun. Tali yang sudah diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Hinata dan tali yang sudah bersama-sama mereka ikat, pasti tak akan pernah putus. Tali yang mengikat mereka semua dalam hubungan kekeluargaan.

"Nii-san, Arigatou"

.

.

 _To be continued~_

 _._

 _._

A/N : Crossover pertamaku akhirnya keluar! Gomen kalo jelek ya. u.u. Ide ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dari fanfic crossover juga karya Taiga'sgf, -Arigatou Taiga'sgf-san untuk inspirasinya *bungkuk* semoga kamu baca ficku yaa, hehe-

Terimakasih bagi reader yang membacanya. Tolong reviewnya yaa, karena saran, kritik dan kesan yang kalian tinggalkan dikolom review sangat berarti bagi author seperti saya. ^^

Jakarta, 16 January 2016

Salam, mey lovenolaven


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Beloved Imouto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Rated T.**

 **Romance, Family & Drama.**

 **Main Chara : [ Hinata H. & Kagami T. ] Kiseki no Sedai.**

 **Warnings : OOC, Crossover, Hinata-Cent!, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekolah?" Hinata menghentikan minumnya ketika Akashi bertanya tentang sekolah yang ingin ditempatinya. Hinata sama sekali belum memikirkan masalah sekolah. Saat masih di Inggris ia hanya berpikir jika tidak masalah sekolah dimanapun asal bersama kakaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat jika setelah lulus SMP mereka bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

Hinata menggaruk kepalanya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dirinya benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa tentang ke enam sekolah yang di tempati kakaknya, jika ia memilih hanya berdasar ada salah satu kakaknya disana, itu akan tidak adil. Lagi pula untuk kedepannya belum tentu Hinata merasa nyaman berada disana.

"Ano.." menatap satu per satu anggota keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata mencoba memberitahu jika dirinya bingung dan butuh waktu untuk memutuskannya.

"Aah, Hinatachii pasti bingung,"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Kise.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu catatan tentang sekolah kami, dengan begitu mungkin akan sedikit membantumu memilih sekolah,"

Tawaran Akashi tidak buruk, tapi Hinata merasa kalau dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk meyakinkannya memilih sekolahnya nanti.

"Aha, bagaimana jika selama satu minggu ini kau ikut dengan kami semua ke sekolah. Bagaimana Hinatachii? Dengan begitu sekalian kau jalan-jalan dan mengingat tempat ini kan?" Meski terkadang bertindak bodoh dan hanya mementingkan penampilan, terkadang Kise benar-benar terlihat luar biasa dengan pemikirannya.

"Ah, benar. Aku bisa mulai masuk sekolah minggu depan. Ryo-niichan kau sungguh luar biasa!" Hinata memandang kagum Kise.

"Kalau begitu, Kaijo yang pertama!" Kise segera mengacungkan tangannya, memproklamirkan tempat pertama yang akan dikunjungi Hinata.

"idemu boleh juga, Kise. Kalau begitu Tou.."

"Shutoku berikutnya, nanodayo." potong Midorima tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari Aomine. Dengan santai ia meminum tehnya.

"Touou, setelahnya" percuma jika harus protes pada Midorima, jadi Aomine memilih mengalah saja. Akan buang-buang waktu beradu mulut dengan kakaknya yang maniak ramalan itu.

"Yosen," Murasakibara berbicara sambil mengunyah steaknya. Ia terlihat tak perduli tapi juga berarti tak mendengarkan. Meski baginya tak masalah Hinata memilih sekolah manapun tapi dia juga tetap ingin menunjukan sekolahnya pada adik bungsunya.

"Jika itu keputusan kalian aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Rakuzan setelah Yosen dan Seirin yang terakhir. Bagaimana Kuroko? Kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Akashi.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah,"

"oke, selama satu minggu ini aku akan mengunjungi sekolah kalian. Jadi perlihatkan sekolah kalian dengan baik yaa?"

"Huaah, aku tidak sabar memperlihatkan betapa kerennya Kaijo padamu, Hinatachii" Kise merangkul pundak Hinata, menempelkan pipinya di lengan Hinata seperti anak anjing.

Hinata hanya terkekeh sambil merona seperti biasanya. Ia juga tak sabar melihat sekolah mereka. Dan dari yang Hinata lihat, meski tak seperti Kise yang mengungkapkannya, sepertinya semuanya juga tak sabar memperlihatkan kehebatan sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda, Hinata rasa bukan sesuatu yang buruk seperti yang ia pikirkan saat pertama kali mendengar keputusan mereka dulu. Saat itu Hinata benar-benar takut jika hubungan mereka menjadi renggang, apalagi sebelumnya Hinata mendengar kabar jika Akashi juga yang lainnya telah berubah –walau tak menunjukkannya ketika mereka menjenguk Hinata dan kedua orang tua mereka di Inggris. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja, perbedaan sekolah membuat mereka jadi saling bertemu sebagai lawan di lapangan basket. Kekalahan-kekalahan yang mereka terima membuat mereka sadar, bahkan Akashi juga kembali lagi ke sosoknya yang dulu. Meski bagi Hinata Akashi yang ini atau Akashi yang lain tetaplah sama dalam memperlakukannya. Tapi Hinata tetap lebih suka Akashi yang sekarang ini, Akashi yang pertama kali diperkenalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sebagai kakak barunya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Eh?" Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak sadar jika dari tadi tengah memperhatikan Akashi.

Akashi hanya terkekeh melihat sikap malu-malu adiknya itu. Bagi Akashi, Hinata –adiknya benar-benar menggemaskan. Dia terkadang bisa sangat pemalu meski berhadapan dengan kakaknya tapi terkadang juga bisa sangat pemberani dan menjadi manja. Ya bagaimanapun itu, Hinata tetap Hinata, tak akan pernah ia biarkan adiknya terluka, ia tak mau lagi kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena ketidakberdayaannya. Tak akan pernah. Jika sampai ia kehilangan lagi, Akashi pastikan dia tak akan bisa hidup lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri bersandar di tembok pintu gerbang Kaijo, ia tengah menunggu Kise menjemputnya untuk mengantar berkeliling Kaijo. Semalam, memang rencananya mereka akan berangkat bersama dari pagi, tapi ternyata Kise melupakan jika dia ada ujian, akhirnya Kise berangkat lebih awal karena belum belajar dan meminta Hinata untuk datang ke Kaijo siang harinya. Hinata tak mempermasalahkannya, justru dia akan marah jika Kise sampai gagal dalam ujian karena dirinya.

Hinata memainkan ponselnya dengan gelisah, ia sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan siswa-siswi yang sesekali melihat ke arahnya –mungkin karena Hinata terlihat seperti anak hilang jadi mereka merasa kasihan atau apa. Siswa yang berjalan ke arah gerbang semakin banyak karena pelajaran memang sudah berakhir dan Hinata merasa jika Kise sangat lama menemuinya. Jika begini Hinata terkadang menyesal menjadi anak baik, harusnya tawaran dari supirnya untuk menunggu Kise di mobil ia terima saja, tapi ia justru menolak dengan alasan nanti supirnya akan telat menjemput Murasakibara.

"Hinatachii!"

 _Greeb_

Entah sekarang Hinata harus bersyukur atau tidak karena Kise sudah datang dan langsung memeluknya. Hinata gadis yang cukup peka jadi ia sadar jika keadaan sekitarnya benar-benar berbahaya baginya. Siswi-siswi sudah melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh curiga sambil berbisik-bisik. Pokoknya bukan suasana yang menyenangkan. Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak ke arah mereka jika Kise itu kakaknya jadi tidak usah pasang wajah cemburu dan ingin membunuh seperti itu atau kakak-kakaknya yang akan membunuh kalian. Andai Hinata bukan gadis pemalu.

"Nee, niichan. Apa kau harus selalu memelukku ketika bertemu?" Hinata melontarkan protesnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku ini kan niichan-mu? Ada yang salah?" Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban si tuan tukang tiru itu. Hinata berpikir bagaimana jika dia punya pacar apa Kise akan tetap memeluknya seperti itu? Bisa-bisa kan pacarnya nanti marah.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan? Ayo jalan," Hinata hanya mengangguk, tersenyum dan meraih uluran tangan kakaknya.

Lagi pula apa yang tadi ia pikirkan. Pacar? Yang benar saja Hinata.

.

.

Menjadi seorang pemandu rasanya bukan bakat Kise. Dari tadi Kise hanya menunjukan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di sekolahnya tanpa memberikan penjelasan. Kise tau nama ruangannya pun Hinata yakini karena ada papan nama di pintunya. Jika seperti itu sih tanpa Kise beri tahu dirinya juga sudah tau sendiri. Sepertinya yang sangat Kise tahu dari sekolahnya hanya klub basketnya saja. Untungnya Hinata sudah sedikit tau soal Kaijo dari catatan yang diberikan Akashi.

Meski yang Hinata dengar dari ocehan Kise adalah lebih banyak tentang klub basket dan curahan hati kakaknya seputar tim basket Kaijo yang terkadang suka membullynya, Hinata merasa senang-senang saja, ini lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hanya duduk di rumah sambil membaca buku seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Yosha, dan ini adalah tempat tim basket kaijo berlatih" Kise membuka pintu besar di depannya.

"Silakan masuk, Hi.. Huaak!"

 _Bruuk_

Hinata menutup mulutnya, mendapati sebuah bola basket menghantam telak tepat di wajah Kise. Saking terkejutnya Hinata cuma diam melihat Kise yang terkapar. Hinata harap kakaknya tidak amnesia.

"Hooy! Kise! Dari mana kau oy!" Hayakawa berteriak dengan bicaranya yang sulit dipahami seperti biasanya, Hinata sampai mengira jika dia berbicara bahasa asing. Kemudian berlari menerjang ke arah Kise yang sudah bangkit.

"Huuak"

"Kau berniat kabur dari latihanmu hah?!" Hayakawa mencengkram kerah Kise.

"Huua, senpai gomen.."

"Ano, Senpai, Ryo-nii tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan latihan, dia hanya telat karena mengantarku berkeliling"

Hayakawa dan Kise menoleh, mendapati Hinata yang tengah membungkuk dalam minta maaf. Hayakawa yang tak pernah melihat gadis itu hanya menatapnya bingung dan melepaskan kerah baju Kise.

"Hinata-cchi, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu"

"Kau, siapa?" Hayakawa memperhatikan Hinata dari bawah hingga atas, memastikan jika baru pertama kali dia melihatnya.

"heh.. Ano, err.. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Dia adikku, shu~"

Hayakawa mencoba mengingat, ia seperti pernah mendengar namanya. "Ho, jadi kau adik dari kiseki no sedai?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kise, kali ini ku maafkan. Segera ganti baju dan berlatih jika kau tidak ingin mati" dengan nada yang cepat dan tidak jelas Hayakawa mengancam Kise dan berbalik menuju anggota timnya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Kise menghela napas. Hayakawa ternyata sama kejamnya dengan Kasamatsu. Dan lagi, kenapa pula dirinya bisa lupa kalau ada latihan hari ini? Kenapa dia jadi sering lupa? Apa mungkin itu efek terlalu bahagia karena kehadiran Hinata?.

"Nii-chan latihan saja, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." mendapati kakaknya yang menatap dirinya dengan wajah bersalah dan bingung, Hinata tak punya jawaban lain untuk membuat kakaknya merasa tak bersalah lagi.

"Hinatachii, gomen. Kalau begitu biar kukenalkan kau dengan yang lain dulu,"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Pasti menyenangkan bisa mengenal orang-orang yang dekat dengan Kise dan melihatnya bermain basket.

.

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena harus menunggu Kise latihan basket, Kise mengajak Hinata ke Maji burger. Hinata sih tak menolak, apalagi kata Kise burger disana enak dan sering menjadi tempat nongkrong anak sekolah.

"Wuaah sudah sampai," Kise hendak membuka pintu kaca di depannya, namun terhenti karena getaran di saku celananya.

Kise mengambil ponselnya dan Hinata hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Hinata, kau masuk saja dulu dan memesan, aku angkat telpon dulu"

Di dalam ruangan pasti berisik jadi Kise memilih pergi mencari tempat yang sedikit tenang untuk mengangkat panggilan dari tempatnya melakukan pemotretan.

Hinata hanya memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Setelah melihat Kise yang menjauh, Hinata berbalik tapi,

 _Brukk_

Hinata menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi dan besar, karena terkejut Hinata tak punya pertahanan, dirinya limbung kebelakang dan Hinata pastikan jika dia akan terjatuh terlentang dengan tidak elegan.

Hinata menutup matanya erat, berdoa semoga tak ada yang melihatnya. Masa bodo dengan rasa sakit, jatuh pasti sakit dan itu bisa ditahan tapi rasa malu jika ada yang melihatnya jatuh, itu yang tidak bisa ditahan.

Tapi, kenapa rasa sakit yang sudah siap Hinata rasakan tak kunjung datang? Ia justru merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Eh? Pinggang?

Hinata segera membuka matanya. Burger menjadi objek pertama yang Hinata lihat.

"Daijobu?" orang itu berbicara tapi tak terlalu jelas karena mulutnya tersumpal burger.

Hinata segera tersadar dan memperbaiki posisinya.

"Gomen, Arigatou," Hinata bingung harus berkata apa, pikirannya sudah tak fokus lagi dan pipinya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Hmm" Pemuda itu hanya bergumam dan pergi.

Hinata hanya memandang punggung pemuda itu menjauh. Benar-benar anak yang aneh. Dia akan memakan burger-burger itu sendirian? Bagaimana bisa?.

Ah, mungkin ia bisa tanyakan pada Aomine dan Murasakibara. Hinata sejenak lupa jika disekitarnya juga dipenuhi lelaki aneh.

"Hinacchi? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Ah, ano"

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan, ayo masuk"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit yang lalu, ke lima kakak Hinata berangkat ke sekolah masing-masing. Tapi, Hinata dan Midorima masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya pergi ke Shutoku, tak seperti kemarin, hari ini Midorima meminta Hinata untuk datang dari pagi hari. Hinata tak mempermasalahkan kapan ia harus datang, hanya saja Hinata heran kenapa dari tadi mereka belum beranjak padahal Hinata yakin jika mereka berdua sudah siap. Tak ada yang tertinggal.

Jadi, apa yang di tunggu Midorima?

Setau Hinata, yang sekolahnya paling jauh adalah Akashi dan Murasakibara sehingga mereka menggunakan mobil ke sana, Kise selalu diantar satu mobil dengan Murasakibara karena mereka satu arah, Aomine dan Kuroko menggunakan bus. Kalau shutoku? Hinata tak tahu, kemarin Hinata tak sempat melihat bagaimana kakaknya yang satu ini berangkat.

"Hooy! Shinchan!"

Seseorang tengah mengayuh sepeda dengan gerobak kayu dibelakangnya, dan ia menuju ke arah Hinata dan Midorima. Hinata hanya memandang orang itu tanpa kedip, ia bingung dengan yang sedang ia lihat.

Gerobak sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Hinata tampak syok menyadari yang mengayuhnya itu masih seusia dengannya. Apa dia tidak malu?

"kau telat, Takao!"

Heh? Midorima kenal? Kok bisa?

"Heh, aku telat kan karena kau menyuruhku mencari ini," orang yang dipanggil Takao menyerahkan sebuah bando dengan tanduk iblis kecil berwarna merah sebagai hiasan.

"Lagi pula, apa itu? _Lucky item_ mu hari ini? Hmmppff, kau akan memakainya? Pfftt huahaha" Takao tak mampu menahan tawanya membayangkan Midorima memakai benda imut itu dikepalanya.

"Bodoh, ini bukan untukku," Midorima mengabaikan Takao, kemudian memasangkan bando itu dikepala Hinata.

"Heh?" badan Midorima yang tinggi dan besar membuat Takao tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan rekannya itu. Yang bisa Takao lakukan cuma berusaha mencari celah dengan menggunakan _hawk eye_ miliknya.

"Ini, _lucky item_ mu hari ini,"

"eh?" Hinata meraba bando dikepalanya, meski tak melihat bagaimana penampilannya, Hinata merasa kalau itu pasti terlihat lucu. "Arigatou" Sambungnya.

Sedari tadi, Hinata hanya diam melihat interaksi antara kakak dan temannya yang cukup aneh karena mengendarai gerobak hingga ia tak menyadari Midorima memakaikan sebuah bando untuknya.

Midorima menyingkir dan membuat Takao melihat siapa orang di samping Midorima, tadi ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada orang lain disana.

"Huah" Takao takjub dengan pemandangan manis di depannya, ia turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Hinata buru-buru.

"Sh-Shinchan, siapa iblis imut ini?" dipandangi intens juga di bilang imut oleh seorang anak laki-laki begitu membuat Hinata merona. Gadis itu hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu yang justru makin membuat kadar kemanisannya bertambah.

Perempetan mucul di pelipis Midorima. Ia kesal. Adiknya yang bagai malaikat dibilang iblis. Meski ada embel-embel imut tapi itu justru makin membuatnya kesal. Yakinlah Midorima jika Takao modus. Adiknya ngga boleh digoda.

"Menjauh dari adikku, nanodayo!" Midorima menarik kerah belakang Takao dan menjauhkannya dengan Hinata.

"Eh? Adik? Oh jadi dia _imouto_ mu?" Takao melihat ke arah Hinata. Selama ini dia sudah tau jika para kisedai mempunyai adik perempuan tapi ia belum pernah melihatnya. Midorima tak pernah sekalipun mengijinkannya melihat foto Hinata.

"I-iya, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu denganmu," Hinata merunduk memberi salam.

"Hinata-chan kau manis sekali? Mau kencan denganku?" Goda Takao.

"Eh?"

"Aku Takao Kazunari. Minggu depan kencan denganku, bagaimana?" Tanya Takao enteng, ia tak memperdulikan aura membunuh disampingnya.

"Hinata menolak!" Midorima yang menjawab. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke gerobak.

Takao hanya mendengus kesal. Selain sifat _tsundere_ yang menyebalkan, Midorima juga punya penyakit _sister complex_ sepertinya.

"Ki-kita naik ini?"

"Iya, dan Takao yang mengendarainya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, ini aman."

Bukan masalah aman atau siapa yang akan mengayuh sepedanya sih, tapi Hinatakan baru saja berpikir betapa memalukannya jika naik itu. Ternyata orang memalukan yang naik itu adalah kakaknya sendiri dan Hinata akan menaikinya juga. Jangan sampai pikiran buruknya tadi diketahui Midorima.

"Tapi, jika kita berdua menaikinya. Apa Takao-san baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja" kenapa Midorima yang menjawab?

"Dia punya _hawk eye_ dan dia pemain basket." Apa hubunganya oy?

"hahha, tenang saja Hinata-chan, jika yang menaiki gadis sepertimu aku pasti jadi punya tenaga lebih,"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Takao sangat berbeda dengan Midorima. Hinata jadi penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa berteman.

"Diam, dan cepat jalan!"

.

.

Penjelasan dari Midorima tentang shutoku sangat mendetail. Berbeda dengan Kise yang hanya menunjukkan nama-nama setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, Midorima bahkan menjelaskan fungsi ruangan dan memberi tahu juga kapan ruangan-ruangan itu digunakan. Bahkan Takao –yang mengikuti _tour_ Hinata- baru tahu, padahal dia juga sekolah di Shutoku.

"Shutoku juga punya klub seperti itu juga? Aku baru tahu."

"Kazunari-kun bukannya sekolah disini juga?" Hinata bertanya bingung.

"Ah, dari awal aku hanya tertarik dengan klub basket soalnya." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Ka zu na ri – kun?"

"eh?"

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu?" Midorima menatap Hinata.

"Tapi,.."

"Aku yang memintanya, benarkan Hinata-chan?"

Midorima dan Takao saling menatap. Midorima mencoba memberi tatapan membunuhnya yang paling kejam pada Takao tapi sepertinya tak memberi efek pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Takao lebih tua darimu, panggil dia senpai."

"Dan lagi," Midorima menatap Takao. "kenapa kau mengikuti kami? Kau bolos pelajaran?" lanjutnya.

"Heh? Bukannya kau juga berarti bolos, Shinchan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah meminta ijin untuk jam pertama."

"benarkah? Ya sudahlah lagi pula jam pertama juga sudah akan berakhir."

Midorima hanya melengos pergi. Ia tak peduli, masa bodolah dengan Takao yang suka membuatnya kesal.

"Ayo Hinata, kita ketempat terakhir,"

Perpustakaan menjadi tempat terakhir yang di kunjungi Hinata. Tempat yang sangat luas dan terlihat nyaman dengan aroma buku yang sangat khas. Hinata menyukainya.

Selagi Takao dan Hinata mengobrol, Midorima justru terlihat gelisah dengan ponselnya. Jam pertama akan segera selesai itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan Hinata dan Hinata juga harus pulang. Tapi, Midorima justru baru mendapat kabar jika mobil yang sudah ia pinta untuk menjemput Hinata mengalami sedikit masalah dan baru akan selesai diperbaiki kira-kira setelah jam makan siang. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata pulang atau menunggu sendirian disini sampai siang.

"Niichan, ada apa?" tanya Hinata, menyadari gelagat bingung Midorima.

"mobil Izumo-jiisan mengalami masalah. Dan baru akan selesai siang nanti,"

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mengantar Hinata-chan pulang," Takao menawarkan diri.

"Tidak akan." Midorima yang menjawab.

"Aku akan meminta Kotetsu-jiisan menjemputmu tapi mungkin kau harus menunggu lama, Hinata. Jadi aku akan meminta ijin lagi untuk menemanimu."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Biar aku menunggu Izumo-jiisan saja. Dia sudah di dekat sini kan? Aku akan menunggunya sampai siang di sini. Jadi niichan juga tidak perlu menungguku."

Midorima menatap ragu, ia tak yakin bisa meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang manemani Hinata disini" Takao menawarkan diri lagi, dan mendapat delikan mematikan –lagi. Membiarkan Hinata dengan Takao malah lebih tidak bagus.

"Iie, Takao-senpai juga harus masuk kelas,"

Midorima menghela napas. "Baiklah, tapi kau jangan kemana-mana. Jangan pergi sebelum niichan menjemputmu, mengerti?"

"Siap!"

"Baiklah, ayo Takao,"

"Bye-bye Hinata-chan!"

.

.

Sudah dua buku Hinata baca habis, ini mengingatkannya ketika di Inggris. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku. Bisa dibilang Hinata sedikit punya teman atau mungkin teman-temannya menghindarinya karena dia yang terlalu cuek dan terkesan hanya mau berteman dengan buku.

Hinata menutup bukunya yang terakhir. Ia mencari lagi buku, kali ini Hinata ingin bacaan yang lebih ringan dan matanya tertuju pada rak-rak yang berisi majalah. Salah satu majalah basket manarik perhatiannya karena Hinata melihat salah satu wajah kakaknya ada dicover depan.

"Winter cup? Huaah keren." Gumam Hinata mulai membuka-buka isi majalah tersebut.

"Serius sekali, apa yang kau baca?"

"Eh! Takao-senpai?!" Hinata terkejut Takao disampingnya. Kenapa dia kemari? Apa sudah jam makan siang? Dimana kakaknya?

"aku ijin ke toilet dan mampir kesini. Dan juga jangan pangil aku seperti itu!" Jelas Takao.

"Shin-niichan kan yang menyuruhku." Takao merengut.

"Lalu kenapa kemari? Kau akan ketinggalan pelajaran."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku,"

Sepertinya Takao memang tak terlalu mementingkan pelajaran ya? berbeda sekali dengan Midorima.

"Ah, lihat! Ini kau senpai. Kau keren disini."

Hinata dan Takao mulai melihat-lihat gambar di majalah. Memberi komentar-komentar lucu yang mengundang gelak tawa keduanya.

"Ini juara winter cup yah? Mereka keren. Aku tak menyangka jika Tetsu-nii mampu mengalahkan Sei-nii,"

"Shutoku juga keren. Bahkan kami menahan imbang Seirin," Takao tak mau kalah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Iya-iya, aku ngerti kok."

Eh? Seirin? Entah kenapa Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu.

Seirin ya?

.

.

.

TBC

Jakarta, 29 January 2016

Mey Lv,


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Beloved Imouto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

 **Rated T.**

 **Romance, Family & Drama.**

 **Main Chara : [ Hinata H. & Kagami T. ] Kiseki no Sedai.**

 **Warnings : OOC, Crossover, Hinata-Cent!, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata-Chan!"

Momoi berteriak histeris dengan kehadiran Hinata di sekolahnya bersama Aomine. Membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa yang berlalu lalang di jam istirahat ini.

Momoi membawa Hinata kedalam pelukan eratnya. Gadis bermata magenta itu sungguh rindu dengan Hinata yang sudah ia anggap adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika sudah kembali ke Jepang?" Hinata tersenyum kaku. Bukan keinginannya untuk tak menghubungi Momoi, tapi kakaknya yang melarangnya.

Momoi menunjukkan wajah sedih yang membuat Hinata makin tak enak hati. "Gomenne, Sat-chan." Ucapnya manja sambil memeluk erat lengan Momoi dan tentu di balas pelukan oleh gadis cantik itu.

Aomine mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah dua gadis di hadapannya. Inilah mengapa dia tak mau memberi tahu tentang kepulangan Hinata pada Momoi. Bukan jahat, tapi liat saja Momoi yang seolah tak mau melepas pelukannya pada gadis itu, sama seperti Kise.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti langsung memonopolinya dan membawanya kabur."

Momoi langsung menatap Aomine tajam, cemberut. Apa maksudnya bocah malas itu? Memang tak boleh apa jika nanti dia mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan?

"Ku dengar kau sedang memilih sekolah?" Momoi tak mau membalas ucapan Aomine. Ia lebih memilih topik yang beberapa saat lalu Aomine beritahukan padanya.

Mengangguk semangat, Hinata menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang Hinata anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya.

"Kyaaa! Bagus sekali..!" Momoi loncat-loncat kegirangan. Entah apa yang membuat kabar itu sangat menggembirakan baginya.

"Kalau begitu, di Touou saja!" Tawar Momoi terlampau semangat.

Meski berisik, tapi inilah yang Aomine suka dengan kehadiran Momoi. Dengan adanya Momoi, Akademi Touou pasti mendapat nilai lebih bagi Hinata. Disini ada dirinya dan Momoi, dua orang yang sudah sangat akrab dengan gadis itu. Pastinya, Hinata tak akan ragu-ragu lagi kan?

"Tidak begitu, aku tetap harus melihat sekolah yang lain."

Aomine mendesah. Adiknya ternyata masih gadis baik yang tak mau melukai perasaan orang.

Meski sedikit kecewa, Momoi tak bisa memaksa. Kalau begitu, "Aku akan beri tahu semua padamu keistimewaan Touou, data-data yang kumiliki pasti tak diragukan lagi keakuratannya. Ayo Hinata!" dengan semangat, Momoi menarik lengan Hinata. Mengajaknya memasuki gedung sekolah Touou.

"Dengan begitu nilai Touou akan lebih dari sekolah lainnya,"

.

.

Momoi menjelaskan setiap detail bagian Akademi Touou dengan sangat jelas. Hinata selalu takjub dengan ketepatan Momoi dalam memperoleh data-data informasi. Jika kau mempunyai lelaki idaman dan ingin mengetahui segala sesuatunya, mungkin Momoi bisa jadi tempat untukmu bertanya. Berlebihan? Tapi seperti itulah Momoi dimata Hinata.

Aomine yang mengekor kedua gadis itu, hanya menguap tak tertarik dengan penjelasan manajer tim basketnya. Meski dalam hati, diam-diam pemuda itu mensyukuri ada Momoi disini. Jika tidak, bisa bayangkan apa yang akan Aomine jelaskan pada Hinata? secara yang dirinya tahu hanya ruang kelasnya, lab-lab yang biasa untuk praktek, lapangan basket timnya, atap tempatnya tidur, kantin dan toilet. Hanya seputar itu kehidupannya di Touou.

"Ada klub seperti itu juga di Touou."

Momoi mengangguk, "Benar, kerenkan?" Hinata tersenyum antusias membalasnya.

Aomine, dia sudah tak tahu lagi yang gadis-gadis ini tengah bicarakan.

 **Bruuk**

" _S-sumimasen, sumimasen_!"

Seseorang menjatuhkan tumpukan buku-buku yang tadi dibawanya. Sebenarnya ia jatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri, tak ada juga orang yang terluka karena kesalahannya, tapi pemuda itu berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf sambil membenahi sendiri bukunya yang berantakan.

Hinata menatap bingung pemuda itu. Dia minta maaf pada siapa?

"Sakurai-san?" Eh, Momoi mengenalnya? Buru-buru gadis cantik itu membantu pemuda _sumimasen_ itu.

"Ah, kenapa dia selalu ceroboh?" Hinata menatap Aomine. Sepertinya kakaknya juga mengenal pemuda itu.

"M-Momoi-san, _Sumimasen, Arigatou, s-sumimasen_." Pemuda itu, berkali-kali ber- _ojigi_ pada Momoi. Dibalas senyum canggung dari Momoi. Bingung juga, sebenarnya pemuda itu mau berterima kasih atau minta maaf?

"Hei, hentikan tingkahmu itu, Sakurai." Aomine datang dari belakang Momoi. Mengejutkan pemuda itu yang wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat. Melihatnya, Hinata semakin bingung, raut mukanya seperti dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa diampuni meski ia sudah dihukum 100 tahun penjara.

"Ah, Aomine-san. _H-hai sumimasen_!" lagi-lagi dia membungkuk. Momoi hanya tersenyum maklum dan Aomine memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

" _Ha'i_ , S-su.." ucapan Sakurai terhenti di tenggorakan saat melihat gadis asing dihadapanya.

"Siapa?" sambungnya.

"Adikku," eh, Adik Aomine?

"H-hyuuga san?" ucapnya hati-hati.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aaa, Sumi."

"Hentikan, Sakurai!" geraman Aomine sukses membuat Sakurai menutup mulutnya. Hinata terkekeh melihat Sakurai yang langsung menurut begitu pada Aomine. Dan jika di lihat, Hinata pernah melihat pemuda _sumimasen_ ini. Dimana ya?

"Haa~" teriakan Hinata membuat Sakurai, Momoi bahkan Aomine berjengit kaget. Buru-buru Hinata mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya –sebuah majalah. Ia membukanya dan mencocokan gambar yang ada di majalah dan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya bingung dan horror.

"Huaah, lihat ini kau?"

Kirain apa?!

Aomine dan Momoi hanya mendesah tak percaya pada kelakuan Hinata. Sakurai hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pelipisnya. Tak percaya jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikan fotonya di majalah. Padahal fotonya cukup kecil dan bukan sebagai fokus utama. Karena ya pasti semua juga tahu siapa fokus utamannya.

"Kau keren," Hinata benar-benar tulus mengatakannya. Gadis itu mengacungkan jempol kirinya, tanda salut.

" _Arigatou_ ," rona merah terlihat samar dipipi tembem pemuda itu.

Hinata memperhatikannya. Manis sekali, pikir gadis itu jujur.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi." Teringat akan tugasnya mengembalikan buku yang dibawa ke perpustakaan, Sakurai segera meninggalkan mereka, setelah pamit dan mengucapkan lima kali _sumimasen_ –Hinata sempat menghitungnya- pada mereka bertiga.

" _Nii-chan_ mu ini juga keren,"

"Lihat?" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk fotonya yang terlihat paling besar.

Hinata menyipit sinis melihat kakaknya. "Kau tidak bosan, selalu ku bilang keren?" ucapnya.

"Jika itu dari adiku tersayang," Aomine menggeleng sambil menatap Hinata dalam, "..maka aku tak akan pernah bosan,"

Meski ada rona dipipinya. Hinata hanya dapat menghela napas, malas. Kakaknya masih pandai menggoda rupanya.

"Hyaa, siapa ini? Daichan yang ku kenal? Manis sekali?" goda Momoi sambil menyodok-nyodokan telunjuknya ke perut Aomine.

"Aku memang manis, karena itu kau menyukaiku, kan?" Jawab Aomine narsis dan blak-blakan.

Momoi terdiam. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali menatap Aomine. "S-siapa yang menyukaimu?" Bentak Momoi. "Kau kurang putih. Bukan tipe-ku!" setelah mengatakannya, Momoi berjalan cepat meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu.

"Hey, jika kau tidak menyukaiku tidak mungkin kau selalu membuntutiku?" Aomine mengeraskan suaranya untuk memastikan Momoi mendengarnya di depan sana.

Hinata menatap kakaknya dan punggung Momoi bergantian dengan jengah. Sudah seperti itu, kenapa mereka masih belum pacaran juga sih?

Hinata memeluk lengan Aomine, mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya. "Ayo lanjutkan _tour_ nya, _Niichan_. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat pemanduku kabur!"

Aomine terkekeh. Mengacak poni Hinata dan mengajaknya mengejar si pemandu cantik di depan sana.

.

.

Hinata dan Murasakibara berangkat dari rumah lebih pagi dari saudara-saudara lainnya. Mereka bahkan tak menunggu Kise yang biasanya berangkat bersama Murasakibara, meski begitu mereka baru sampai di Yosen 10 menit sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi. Yosen memang yang paling jauh dibanding dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa Nii-chan selalu telat?"

Murasakibara mengangguk dengan gamblang. Hinata cengo melihat jawaban datar kakaknya itu. Selain makanan dan basket, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang ia pedulikan.

Hinata membuntuti Murasakibara yang lebih dulu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya, meninggalkan Kotetsu yang tengah memakirkan mobil di parkiran Yosen.

"Niichan, tidak buru-buru?" melihat Murasakibara yang hanya berjalan santai membuat Hinata sedikit heran, rasanya kontras sekali dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang mulai berlarian di koridor takut tertinggal pelajaran.

"Untuk apa? Kelasku kosong untuk jam pertama dan kedua nanti." Ha? Hinata berkedip tak mengerti. Dengan gerakan tak ada niat, Murasakibara merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil _smartphone_ nya, melihatnya sebentar lalu menunjukkannya pada Hinata.

Sebuah pesan dari seseorang bernama Muro-chin.

Tersenyum miring, Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dengan tingkah kakaknya. Jika begini, seharusnya mereka masih bisa menunggu Kise tadi.

"Aku baru mendapat pesannya, Nata-chin~" Bela Murasakibara.

Iya, Hinata tahu. Hanya saja terburu-burunya tadi pagi rasanya jadi sia-sia.

"Eh, Muro-chin."

"Atsushi," di depan pintu kelas, Himuro menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Murasakibara yang berjalan ke arahnya bersama gadis asing yang tak memakai seragam sekolah. Gadis itu memakai pakaian _informal._ Membuat Himuro memicingkan mata penasaran.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan berangkat pagi?"

"Nee, aku baru menerima pesanmu di jalan," Murasakibara mulai makan snack maiobu-nya.

"Lalu, siapa gadis ini?"

Hinata segera merunduk memberi salam. "Hyuuga Hinata desu."

"Ah, _Kiseki no sedai no Imouto?_ " Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan dari teman kakaknya.

"Atsushi sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, aku juga melihat fotomu di ponselnya. Tapi kau tetap terlihat berbeda jika melihat langsung begini. Lebih cantik ternyata."

Hinata tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Gadis itu merunduk sambil memegangi pipinya. Dan tanpa sadar, Hinata juga menarik-narik kemeja Murasakibara, saking malunya. Hinata di goda atau dipuji kakaknya yang sudah biasa saja masih suka merona apalagi pria lain?.

Murasakibara hanya menatap Hinata yang menarik-narik kemejanya dengan tatapan datar. Sebenarnya, melihat adiknya yang malu-malu seperti itu Murasakibara juga gemas. Tapi ya, dia tak terlalu bisa berekpresi.

"Nee, Muro-chin, jangan menggodanya." Cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan Murasakibara, kemudian melanjutkan lagi makan snack kesayangannya.

"Haha, _sumanai._ " Himuro tersenyum canggung menanggapi. Tadi itu dia tak ada niatan menggoda padahal. "Oh iya, Hinata-san aku Himuro Tatsuya _desu, Yoroshiku nee._ " sambung Himuro ramah.

" _Yoroshiku_ "

"Jadi kau ingin melihat-lihat Yosen?" Hinata mengangguk. Tak hanya melihat-lihat, hari ini rencananya Hinata juga akan menemani Murasakibara berlatih basket. Karena memang Yosen paling jauh dari rumahnya Hinata tak mau merepotkan supirnya untuk bolak-balik mengantarnya dan kembali lagi menjemput kakaknya, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk seharian berada di Yosen. Karenanya Hinata berharap perpustakaan Yosen nyaman untuknya.

"Nee, Muro-chin bisa membantuku kan?"

Melihat seperti apa Murasakibara, bantuan Himuro untuk mengantar keliling dan menjelaskan seputar Yosen pasti akan sangat berguna. Tadinya Hinata sudah membayangkan perjalanannya keliling Yosen sama seperti saat bersama Kise dan mungkin Murasakibara bahkan hanya memakan maibonya.

"Ha'i, aku akan membantu sebisanya." Seperti biasa, sopan dan ramah.

"Hinata-san kau ingin mulai dari m.." ucapan Himuro terhenti, saat suara dering _smartphone_ nya terdengar. Mengambil di sakunya, Himuro menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Taiga?" seseorang di sebrang sana berbicara. Himuro memberi gesture untuk pamit sebentar. Hinata mengerti dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membiarkan Himuro berjalan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Siapa itu Taiga?" bukan urusan Hinata sih, tapi dia penasaran.

"Orang tidak penting," jawab cuek Murasakibara.

Hinata menyipit menatap wajah kakaknya. "hmmm, sepertinya kau tidak menyukai orang yang bernama Taiga itu?" goda Hinata.

"Memang. Nata-chin harus menjauhinya."

"Issh" Kenal aja nggak, kenapa harus menjauhinya. Hinata hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata dan Murasakibara baru sampai pukul 7 malam di kediaman _kiseki no sedai._ Keduanya bahkan tidur dengan nyamannya selama perjalanan. Hinata yang tidur terlebih dahulu, Murasakibara menyusul saat persediaan snacknya sudah habis.

Murasakibara mengerang, ia kejapkan mata ngantuknya beberapa kali saat seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Atsushi-san, kita sudah sampai." Panggil Kotetsu sabar, mencoba untuk tetap melirihkan suaranya namun tetap membuat pemuda tinggi itu bisa mendengarnya.

Meregangkan badannya, Murasakibara keluar saat sebelumya melihat kondisi Hinata yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata-san?"

"Biarkan saja, dia masih tidur. Aku akan panggilkan Mine-chin untuk menggendongnya." Jawab Murasakibara sambil sesekali menguap.

Pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya agak limbung menahan ngantuk yang masih menempel.

"Kau sudah pulang?" belum sampai, Akashi sudah ada di depannya. Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Dimana Hinata?"

"Dia di mobil, masih tidur."

"Kau meninggalkannya?"

"Aku akan memanggil Mine-chin untuk menggendongnya."

Akashi menatap Murasakibara. Padahal badannya tinggi dan besar tapi menggendong Hinata yang bobotnya tidak seberapa saja minta bantuan orang. Akashi geleng-geleng memikirkannya.

"Aku ngantuk, Aka-chin," lagi-lagi Murasakibara membela dirinya padahal tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara menyalahkannya.

Akashi menghela napas, "Tak perlu panggil Daiki, biar aku saja." Akashi hendak pergi tapi Murasakibara tetap diam sambil menatapnya, membuat sang pemilik surai merah menyala itu mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya Aka-chin bisa?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi mulus Akashi. Menahan napas, Akashi mencoba tetap _stay cool_ dan menyabarkan diri.

"Kau meragukanku?" jawabnya tajam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya,?" jawab Murasakibara cepat dan santai. Lalu berlalu begitu saja seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Akashi mendesah pelan. Pemikiran Murasakibara yang seperti anak-anak itu memang terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Well, jika dipikirkan adik-adiknya memang menyebalkan semua dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil, mengecek keadaan Hinata yang masih pulas bersama mimpinya. Mungkin gadis ini terlalu lelah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Murasakibara tadi.

Tak mau berlama-lama membiarkan adik bungsunya tidur dengan posisi yang akan membuat lehernya sakit, Akashi mulai melepas sabuk pengaman yang melindungi gadis itu selama perjalanan. Dengan perlahan Akashi membenarkan posisi Hinata agar mudah ia gendong tanpa harus membangunkan gadis itu.

Beberapa kali Hinata bergumam dan menggerang merasa terganggu namun ia sama sekali tak membuka matanya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat raut tidur Hinata. "Dasar putri tidur," gumamnya.

Ternyata Hinata lebih ringan dari yang dibayangkannya. Mengingat gadis ini sangat suka makan dan ngemil. Akashi kira adiknya akan lebih berat dari ini, nyatanya tidak. Dia benar-benar akan membuat para gadis iri jika mengetahuinya.

Baru Akashi akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia membuka pintu sedangkan kedua tangannya menggendong Hinata, pintu besar kediamannya tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Aomine yang terkejut melihat Akashi dan Hinata di gendongan kakaknya itu.

"Waah, kau berhasil membawanya?" alis Akashi terangkat. Apa maksudnya?

"Tadinya, aku akan menyusulmu," lagi, Akashi harus menahan napas untuk menenangkan diri. Adiknya benar-benar meremehkannya. Mentang-mentang tinggi dan berbadan besar.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia ke kamarnya," Akashi menyerahkan Hinata pada Aomine. Kesal.

"Ha'i" Aomine tahu Akashi sedang menahan marah, karenanya ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar Hinata sebelum Akashi benar-benar meledak lalu menghukumnya membersihkan rumah mereka.

Lagi pula Hinata, ribut-ribut begitupun masih lelap? Dekapan kakaknya terlalu nyaman untuknya pasti.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan."

Sekarang Hinata dan Akashi berada di kantin milik Rakuzan yang lebih mirip restoran berbintang. Setelah tadi mengelilingi Rakuzan yang luasnya bikin Hinata memikirkan memesan tukang pijat untuk kakinya. Herannya sekolah seluas ini tak membuat Akashi bingung dan tersesat. Bagi Hinata, itu luar biasa.

"Aku mau satu paket lengkap sushi, spageti, burger dan sosis. Aku juga mau _strawberry milk shake._ "

"Kau akan memakannya?" tanya Akashi takjub.

"Aku kelaparan dan kelelahan." Rengek Hinata.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya, Nona." Canda Akashi dan berlalu. Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap punggung kakaknya yang menjauh.

"Haah," Hinata menghela napas. Entah disini atau dimana, orang-orang masih tetap saja memperhatikannya. Ada yang meliriknya diam-diam dan ada yang jelas-jelas menatapnya tajam lalu berbisik menanyakan tentang siapa dirinya. Hinata maklum. Selain dia ini memang baru pertama kali terlihat di Rakuzan, orang yang sedari tadi disamping Hinata juga adalah Akashi. Siapa yang tak mengenal Akashi? Hinata yakin, bahkan anak yang jarang masuk sekolah pun akan mengenal Akashi kecuali dia hidup di bawah batu. Dan keberadaan orang asing bergender gadis cantik di dekat sang idola Rakuzan dan terlihat sangat akrab, pasti menjadi _trending topic_ sendiri dikalangan _fans_ , _hater_ maupun kalangan putih.

Hinata memperbaiki duduknya, saat Akashi datang menghampirinya, dibelakang pemuda itu seseorang yang pasti adalah pelayan di kantin membawakan makanan pesanan Hinata.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap hinata pada pelayan manis tadi.

"Sei-niichan, _are you sure, just drink a coffe_?" Hinata menatap heran kakaknya. Dia tidak lapar memangnya? Hinata saja sangat kelaparan sampai merasa seperti orang sakit.

"Kau sudah memesan banyak, aku bisa memintanya."

Hinata membuat perlindungan pada makanannya dan menatap Akashi tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membaginya,"

"Cih, _Stingy_." Decih Akashi, menatap adiknya tak percaya.

Tak peduli dengan ledekan Akashi Hinata mulai memakan makananya. Dimulai dari sushi, lalu spagety. Sepertinya Hinata akan menghabiskannya secara bersamaan. Bukan menunggu ketika dari salah satu jenis makanan itu habis terlebih dahulu.

" _Nee_ , nii-chan. Apa kau punya wanita yang kau sukai?" Hinata memulai obrolan yang jauh dari perkiraan.

Menurut Hinata, kakak-kakaknya itu tampan, popular dan berbakat, masa iya masih pada jomblo? Mereka itu kandidat sangat kuat untuk jadi _player._ Tapi selain Kise, mereka sepertinya tak pernah yang namanya dekat-dekat dengan kata pacaran, bahkan Kise saja sekarang malah ikut menjomblo.

"Ada," jawab Akashi cepat, membuat Hinata hampir tersedak sosis yang akan ditelannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau dan Okaa-san." Hinata terdiam. Menatap kakaknya jengah. Ia makan sushi di sumpitnya yang tadi sempat tertunda masuk mulutnya dengan kasar.

"Tentu selain aku dan Kaa-san,"

"Telan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara," Akashi mengernyit melihat Hinata yang makan bukan seperti anak gadis dari kalangan atas.

Setelah menghabiskan spagety yang menurut Hinata isinya sangat sedikit untuk ukuran satu porsi. Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan menyipit yang diserius-seriuskan, badannya condong kearah Akashi.

" _Nee_ , kalau Sat-chan bagaimana? Nii-chan tidak menyukainya? Dia cantik dan pintar loh."

Akashi melirik Hinata. Ia menatap tajam adiknya yang antusias menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau mau Daiki membunuhku?"

Berkedip beberapa kali, Hinata perlahan menjauhkan badannya dari Akashi. Kembali ia mulai menghabiskan sushi dan sosis yang tersisa.

"Benar. Aku juga akan membunuhmu jika nii-chan berani-berani merebutnya."

Akashi hanya terkekeh. Tiba-tiba bertanya hal-hal yang aneh, adiknya ini susah diprediksi.

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan menatap Akashi yang masih menyedot _ice coffe_ di tangan kirinya dan memainkan _smartphone_ di tangan kanannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _smartphone_ ke Hinata di sampingnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah kembali?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sekarang dihadapanku ini Akashi yang mana?" Akashi tersenyum setelah memahami apa perkataan Hinata, ia kemudian meniru posisi Hinata sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan posisi yang sama.

"Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Kalian berdua sama saja jika bersamaku, jadi tidak ada bedanya menurutku. Tapi jika dilihat dari hubungan nii-san dengan yang lain saat 2 tahun yang lalu dengan sekarang, aku bisa membedakannya. Dan kurasa kau benar-benar kembali ke Akashi yang diperkenalkan Otou-san dan Okaa-san kepadaku 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san sangat mengkhawatirkan Aka-nii dan yang lain saat itu, mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan kalian di Jepang."

"Tapi kalian benar-benar bisa berakting seolah semua baik-baik saja saat mengunjungi kami. Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan."

" _Gomen_ ,"

Hinata menghela napas, ia memperbaiki posisinya dan kembali mengambil sushi didepannya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Lagi pula semua sudah baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi."

Akashi tersenyum, meski ucapan Hinata tadi membuatnya kembali merasakan rasa bersalah.

"Sekarang giliran nii-san yang bertanya."

"Apa?" jawab Hinata tanpa melihat Akashi. Hinata sibuk memakan burgernya sekarang setelah sushi dan sosisnya sudah habis.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pilihan sekarang?"

"Aku belum mengunjungi Seirin,"

"Setidaknya kandidat kuat, Hinata."

"Mmm," Hinata mulai berpikir, kemudian mengangguk.

"Biar kutebak," Akashi menatap Hinata yang balas menatapnya.

"Touou?" Hinata mengangguk semangat. Pasti karena ada Momoi dan Aomine.

Adiknya memang penuh kejutan tapi mudah di tebak disaat bersamaan. "Lalu, Rakuzan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. "Sama seperti di London."

Anak-anak yang berada di Rakuzan bukan anak sembarangan, mereka adalah yang unggul dibidangnya, akademik ataupun non-akademik. Selain itu juga mereka dari anak-anak orang kaya, ataupun orang penting di negeri ini. Beberapa kali Hinata juga melihat anak-anak yang berwajah asing. Dilihat dari manapun Rakuzan bukan sekolah yang diisi siswa asal-asalan. Dari pakaian, cara mereka berjalan dan berinteraksi menunjukan kesan _high class._ Gedung dan segala isi penunjangnya juga _high kuality_. Pengajarnya pun adalah yang terbaik dibidangnya. Benar-benar ciri khas seorang Akashi Seijuro. Atau Hinata bisa bilang jika Rakuzan sangat Akashi sekali. Dan yang cocok dengan Akashi memang hanyalah Rakuzan ini. Intinya di sekolah yang sudah mentereng seperti ini, Akashi masih tetap bisa bersinar. Bukankah itu luar biasa? Bagaimana jika Akashi sekolah di luar Rakuzan? Pasti sinarnya justru akan menenggelamkan sekolahnya itu.

Jadi intinya, Rakuzan hampir mirip dengan sekolah Hinata dulu di London. Sekolahnya mentereng, di isi anak-anak yang mentereng dan berkilau pula seperti Akashi. Dan sebenarnya itu tak terlalu cocok untuknya, karena Hinata pasti akan tenggelam dalam kilauan itu dan menjadi tak terlihat. Berkilau itu bagus tapi jika terlalu silau akan mencelakakan. Menurut Hinata seperti itu.

"Sekolahmu bagus kan di London?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku ingin suasana sekolah baru," Hinata nyengir. Berharap Akashi mengerti.

Menghela napas, Akashi tak bisa memaksa. "Sepertinya dengan adanya aku pun tak bisa membuat Rakuzan mendapat nilai lebih."

" _Sorry_ ,"

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Sorry for late update :(_

 _Thanks for Reading, I Hope you wanna give some Review for me.. :))_

 _See yaa,_

 _21/7/16, Mey Lv_


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Beloved Imouto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Family, Drama**

 **[ Kagami T. & Hinata H.] Kiseki no Sedai**

 **Warnings : OOC, Crossover, Hinata-Cent!, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Hinata, berjalan berdampingan dengan Kuroko adalah yang terbaik. Hawa tipis yang dimiliki pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu membuatnya tak disadari orang disekitar. Itulah yang membuat Hinata menyukai Kuroko. Hinata tak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi entah mengapa, baik dirinya maupun seluruh keluarganya seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang. Dan hebatnya, Kuroko memiliki anugrah tentang hawa keberadaan pemuda itu yang selalu membuat Hinata iri. Jelas sekali bukan masalah Kuroko itu jelek atau tak menarik sehingga ia selalu diabaikan, dia itu salah satu anak angkat Hyuuga Hiashi, ngga mungkin orang banyak duit seperti Hiashi akan membiarkan anaknya tumbuh menjadi pemuda-pemudi buruk rupa, sudah pasti Hiashi tak akan sungkan memberikan sejumlah dollar sebagai biaya operasi plastik yang untungnya tak perlu Hiashi lakukan karena anak-anaknya sudah tampan dan cantik dari lahir.

Jadi, bukan masalah penampilan. Tapi karena emang Kuroko sangat beruntung, menurut Hinata. Hinata selalu mengira jika ia berjalan dengan Kuroko, mungkin hawa keberadaannya jadi ikut menipis juga. Nyatanya Hinata tidak pernah mengalami itu. Ya, lagipula kakaknya yang lain tetap memancarkan aura berlebih padahal sudah sangat lama mereka selalu bersama Kuroko. Hinata selalu menyayangkan kelebihan Kuroko tak bisa di tularkan.

Namun, masalah tak bisa ditularkannya kemampuan Kuroko itu pada dirinya sudah Hinata ketahui sejak lama. Dan itu tetap tak menepis persepsi Hinata jika berjalan dengan Kuroko adalah yang terbaik. Pasalnya, meski masih ada siswa-siswi Seirin yang tetap sesekali meliriknya dan melihat heran, hal itu tak separah saat ia mengunjungi sekolah kakaknya yang lain. Apalagi ke sekolahnya Kise dan Akashi. Wajar bukan jika ada gadis tak memakai seragam yang berkeliaran di sekolah meraka menjadi menarik perhatian? Apalagi itu gadis yang manis dan cantik. Beberapa siswa pasti berbisik-bisik untuk dorong-mendorong mencoba melakukan pdkt, minta nomor telpon, bertanya nama, atau sekedar pura-pura menjadi pahlawan untuk gadis yang seperti tengah tersesat dan kebingungan sendirian di gedung sekolah Seirin.

Sendirian. Itu yang tadinya beberapa orang yang mendekati Hinata pikirkan, sebelum suara mengejutkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu adiknya terdengar tiba-tiba. Ekspresi terkejut mereka jika ternyata Hinata tak sendiri, cukup menghibur gadis itu. Nah, itu dia yang Hinata suka. Di sampingnya masih ada kakaknya yang menjaganya, tapi orang-orang masih ada yang berani mendekatinya, tapi kemudian mereka terkejut dan kabur saat mengetahui gadis itu tak sendiri. Bersama Kuroko Hinata merasa menjadi gadis biasa yang bisa di dekati siapapun tapi tetap ada perlindungan yang tak akan mudah ditembus.

"Apa sekarang kita akan ke tempatmu berlatih?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa kan nanti kau menungguku?" sambungnya.

"Tentu saja." Dalam hati Hinata sudah tak sabar. Bertemu dengan tim pemenang _winter cup_ yang membuat kakak-kakaknya merasakan kekalahan sudah ia tunggu dari semalam. Hinata ingin sekali melihat secara langsung wajah-wajah yang semalam ia lihat di majalah basket milik Midorima. Hinata juga sudah sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya Kagami, yang katanya memiliki loncatan super tinggi itu.

Pasti mereka hebat dan keren.

Dari luar gedung, suara dentuman bola dengan lantai dan decitan sepatu pemain terdengar jelas. Kuroko membuka pintu, dan membiarkan Hinata masuk. Dan benar saja, mereka semua tengah serius bertanding dalam sesi latihan. Bahkan kehadiran Kuroko dan Hinata di dalam gedungpun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Teriakan-teriakan semangat, pluit dan instruksi seseorang dari pinggir lapangan membuat Hinata terpukau. Sama seperti yang selalu Hinata lihat di sebuah momen latihan sebuah tim. Tapi, Hinata tetap kagum. Melihat orang-orang semangat rasanya juga membuat dirinya ikut semangat.

"Hinata-chan, aku akan ganti baju, kau tunggu disini dulu." Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah Kuroko menghilang di balik pintu, fokus Hinata kembali kepada anak-anak yang sedang bertanding di depan sana.

"Kagami, ambil bolanya!"

" _Defense!_ "

"Cepat..Cepat!"

Hinata terpaku. Mendadak suara-suara ribut yang ia dengar lenyap begitu saja. Netra lavendernya terpaku pada sosok berambut merah gelap yang kini tengah mendrible bola dengan lihainya.

Deg

Deg

Hinata memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak secepat suara dentuman bola yang tengah didrible. Tanpa sadar, Hinata mulai melangkah mendekati lapangan. Ia ingin melihatnya lebih dekat lagi.

Kagami mulai mengambil ancang-ancang, dengan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan pemuda itu mulai melompat, lalu dengan tangan kanannya ia memasukan bola ke dalam ring. _Dunk_ yang sempurna.

" _Hyaa_!"

Di penglihatan Hinata, semua terlihat seperti sebuah _slow motion_ dalam film, bergerak lambat dan intens. Namun jantungnya tetap berdebar seperti _roller coster_. Hinata tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia tak tahu. Yang Hinata tahu hanya apa yang tadi dirinya lihat adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

 _Priiit_

" _Nice_ , Kagami"

 _Plok.. Plok.._

Suara tepukan tangan.

Itu dari Hinata yang masih tetap menatap pemuda dengan tubuh atletis di hadapannya dengan kagum dan tak percaya.

"That's a awesome jumping" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar pada Kagami yang sekarang menatapnya kaget dan bingung.

Siapa wanita ini? Dari mana datangnya? Kenapa ada disini? Sedang apa?

Mungkin itulah yang sekarang ada di kepala para anggota tim Seirin. Perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada gadis indigo asing itu.

"Oh, _shankyu_ " jawab Kagami sekenanya.

" _Ano_ , Kau siapa?" Aida Riko, pelatih sekaligus manajer tim Seirin menghampiri Hinata dan bertanya.

" _Eh_?" Hinata terlonjak, kemudian meneguk salivanya gugup ketika menyadari jika dirinya sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"O-oh, a-aku Hyuuga Hinata," cepat-cepat Hinata membungkuk memberi hormat. "Salam kenal," sambungnya setelah menegakkan badannya kembali.

Hyuuga? Kini semua mata beralih pada kapten tim basket mereka.

Merasa ditatap begitu, Hyuga Junpei –sang kapten menatap balik mereka. "Apa?" Ucapnya cukup kasar.

Hinata yang tak mengerti, hanya diam dan mengamati. Ada yang salah memang? Batinnya bertanya penasaran.

"Hyuga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya saudara semanis ini?" Izuki yang berada di samping Hyuga, memandang kaptennya tak percaya.

Saudara? Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sejak kapan ayah-nya mengangkat anak lagi? Tidak cukup memang 6 orang anak laki-laki di rumah?

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, bodoh!" Desis Hyuuga tajam. Memangnya jika kebetulan nama mereka sama harus saudaraan apa!

"Maaf, Hinata-chan itu adikku."

Eh?

Satu

Dua

" _Kyaaa_!" Riko berteriak histeris. Sungguh, ia kaget tanpa dibuat-buat melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. Tak hanya Riko, Hinata juga terlonjak, dia kaget meski tanpa mengeluarkan suara, tapi sungguh kaget tanpa ada teriakan itu jauh lebih menyakiti jantungnya.

Teriakan Riko juga mengejutkan yang lainnya, membuat mereka menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

"Kuroko, sejak kapan kau disini?" Teriak Kagami. Padahal bicara pelanpun Kuroko masih bisa dengar. Pemuda berambut biru langit itu membatin, ia tatap partnernya itu datar tanpa minat, membuat perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Kagami karena merasa dicueki begitu.

"Hinata ini adikku," Lanjut Kuroko lagi. Ugh, Kagami benar-benar dicueki rupannya.

"Benar, aku adik Tetsu-nii, salam kenal semuanya," Hinata membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Adik?" Riko bergumam, "Oh, jadi kau ya putri Hyuuga Hiashi, pengusaha ternama itu dan juga orang tua dari _Kiseki no Sedai_?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Agak kurang suka sih dengan sebutan Riko pada ayahnya, tapi ya memang begitu adanya kan? Riko juga tidak berbohong atau melebih-lebihkan.

"Wah, tentu saja kau bukan saudara Hyuga Junpei, kelas kalian jelas berbeda. Dia hanya beruntung karena memiliki nama yang sama denganmu," Izuki blak-blakan seperti anak gadis puber yang menyebalkan.

"Aku mendengarnya, bodoh!" Teriak Hyuga tepat di samping telinga Izuki.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, "Maaf, mengagetkan kalian," Hinata lagi-lagi membungkuk.

" _Maa,_ tidak apa-apa, kita senang melihatmu Hyuuga-san," Jawab Riko tulus.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tolong panggil Hinata saja," ia kemudian menatap anggota Seirin yang lainnya, "Kalian semua juga." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau Hinata-chan." Jawab Riko yang dibalas senyuman Hinata. "Jadi, ada yang bisa kami bantu Kuroko?" tanya Riko pada Kuroko disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya aku minta ijin agar Hinata bisa menunggu berlatih disini."

" _Mmh_ , kau tidak perlu minta ijin untuk itu. Baiklah ayo semua lanjutkan permainnya!" Teriak Riko. "Dan Hinata, ayo kita duduk di bangku sana." Sambung Riko dan mulai melangkah.

Semuanya kemudian kembali ke posisi semula. Sebelum Hinata mengikuti Riko, ia sengaja untuk menatap pemuda yang tadi membuatnya terpukau itu. Tanpa Hinata duga pemuda itu juga menatapnya membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Hinata salah tingkah, ia menunduk bingung dan segera berlari menghampiri Riko.

Selama sesi latihan itu, yang dilihat Hinata hanya Kagami Taiga. Bahkan Kuroko –kakaknya saja tak Hinata hiraukan. Hinata juga tak mengerti, ia seperti tengah terhipnotis. Apalagi Hinata sudah tau semuanya tentang Kagami dari Riko sang pelatih dan itu makin membuat Hinata terpukau jika dialah orang yang tanpa sengaja merubah kakak-kakaknya itu. Pemain yang paling Hinata ingin temui dari semalam. Dilihat langsung ternyata sangat berbeda dari yang ada di majalah. Benar-benar membuat Hinata seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat pertunjukan sulap. Terlampau kagum dan takjub.

Hyuuga Hinata, ada apa dengan dirimu?

.

* * *

.

"Minggiran, Nata-chin~" Murasakibara melesak duduk di samping Hinata yang tengah tiduran sambil nonton tv di sofa ruang keluarga.

Murasakibara duduk dan meletakkan beberapa snack di sampingnya lalu mulai memakannya.

" _Ish_ ," Hinata mendesis, tapi kemudian ia kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk bersandar pada lengan besar kakaknya. Hinata juga ikut memakan kripik yang ada dipelukan Murasakibara.

Di ruang keluarga juga ada Akashi dan Midorima yang sedang bermain shogi. Berbaring di sofa yang lain, Aomine serius membaca majalah dewasanya. Ya, semua juga sudah tahu tentang kebiasaannya ini jadi Aomine tak malu atau harus sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menyalurkan hobinya itu. Hinata juga maklum-maklum saja, mereka sudah dewasa, jadi hal seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang asing atau tabu menurutnya.

Meski di ruang keluarga itu banyak orang tapi tak ada obrolan, mereka sibuk dengan perhatiannya masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara dari tv dan kunyahan kripik dari mulut Murasakibara dan Hinata.

"Hinatachii~" Kise muncul dari belakang sofa, ia memangku tangannya di senderan sofa dan menatap adiknya.

" _Hmm_?" Hinata bergumam tak jelas, masih fokus pada film yang ditontonnya.

" _Ish_ , dingin sekali tanggapanmu," Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rengekan Kise membuat yang lain jadi melirik pemuda itu sekilas, mendesis heran lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi.

Hinata juga menatap kakaknya sekejap lalu kembali lagi menonton film yang lagi seru-serunya itu. "Apa, nii-chan?" jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu? Ayo beritahu."

"Aku masih memikirkannya, besok baru kuberitahu."

"Masa?" Tatap Kise tak percaya.

"Terserah," Ucapnya sambil mengunyah kripik yang tadi disuapkan oleh Murasakibara.

"Akashichii~, kau pasti sudah tahu."

Akashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menatap Kise dan menggeleng. "Dia belum memberi tahuku, Kise" Sambungnya.

"Sudah kubilang akan kuberi tahu besok pada kalian semua, dasar tidak sabaran," desah Hinata.

"Hinatachii tidak seru," rengek Kise kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Aomine mengangkat alisnya heran. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu asal. Kise kan memang suka manja.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, ia menegakkan duduknya. "Atsu-nii, kenapa kau tidak menyukai Kagami-san?" Hinata ingat ketika Himura mengangkat telpon dari seseorang bernama Taiga. Dan karena Hinata sudah tau jika Kagami berteman dengan Himuro, sudah dipastikan kan jika dia itu Kagami –orang yang kata Murasakibara harus Hinata jauhi.

Mendengar nama pemuda yang tentu sudah tak asing lagi dengan telinga _Kiseki no Sedai._ Reflek mereka menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Dari mana kau tau namanya?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari Aomine, yang disesali oleh Akashi dan Midorima. Menyesali kenapa adiknya itu tak pernah menggunakan otaknya.

Tadi pagi Hinata mengunjungi Seirin. Hinata juga pulang di sore hari bersama Kuroko. Jika Aomine cerdas, harusnya ia sudah tau pasti jika Hinata menemani Kuroko berlatih basket dan tentu bertemu tim Seirin. Bertemu Kagami. Dan adik ke dua Akashi itu masih bertanya?

Hinata mengerjap, kaget dengan teriakan Aomine.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Dan kurasa dia orang yang baik, jadi aku heran saat Atsu-nii seperti tidak menyukainya."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menyukai dia." Jawab Aomine maksa.

Hinata menyipit, dan menyatukan kedua alisnya. Dalam hati gadis itu berteriak jika yang menyukai pemuda itu adikmu sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau mengumumkan pilihan untuk tempatnya menimba ilmu selama dua tahun lebih nanti kepada ke enam kakaknya dan Momoi, akan menjadi sesuatu yang sulit seperti ini. Hinata berdebar. Takut jika pilihannya akan menyakiti kakaknya, atau membuat kecewa.

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata-chii?" Kise yang duduk disamping Hinata bertanya tak sabar. Hinata terlonjak, mengambil air putih dan meminumnya habis.

" _ehm,_ " Hinata berdehem. Melirik satu-per-satu kakaknya dan Momoi yang dengan sabar menunggu pilihan Hinata setelah makan malam tadi.

Hinata menghirup napas dalam. Meyakinkan dirinya jika keputusan yang diambilnya adalah yang terbaik. Lagipula sudah sangat terlambat jika ia mengubah pilihannya disaat seperti ini.

"A-aku," Hinata menelan ludah. "Aku ingin bersekolah di Seirin." Jawab Hinata cepat dan lantang.

"Apa?!" Kise, Aomine dan Momoi berteriak heboh. Midorima dan Kuroko mendelik tak percaya, Akashi diam menatap adiknya sedang Murasakibara sejenak berhenti mengunyah maibonya.

"Hinatachii, kau pasti bercanda! Apa karena baru kemaren kau ke Seirin jadi yang ada diingatanmu hanya Seirin? Kalau begitu besok kunjungi Kaijo lagi ya?" Kise merengek,

"B-bukan begitu," Hinata sedikit kewalahan dengan rengekan Kise yang memeluk lengannya erat-erat –seperti seorang bocah yang minta mainan pada ibunya.

Akashipun tak habis pikir. Dia kira, dirinya selalu bisa menebak apapun pikiran adiknya itu meski tanpa emperor eye sekalipun. Nyatanya dia salah. Meski Akashi memprediksi Hinata akan jatuh hati pada Seirin tapi tetap saja Akademi Touo harusnya yang jauh akan menjadi pilihan adiknya.

"Hah, tentu saja Hinata-chan memilih Seirin, disana kan ada Tetsu-kun. Aku pun juga ingin bersekolah dimana ada Tetsu-kun disana. _Ugh,_ aku jadi ingin pindah." Momoi mengakhiri monolognya dengan meminum habis tehnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Aomine yang duduk disamping Momoi berujar kesal. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dua gadis yang dekat dengannya lebih memilih Kuroko?

"Hime, kenapa memilih Seirin?" suara lembut itu berasal dari Kuroko yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap kakaknya yang dipenuhi keterkejutan. Tentu saja, karena Kuroko pikir Hinata pasti memilih Rakuzan. Disana ada Akashi, Rakuzan juga sekolah dengan nama yang baik. Tidak ada cela. Benar-benar sekolah impian.

"Karena, aku merasa bisa menjadi diriku sendiri saat berada di Seirin." Hinata menatap satu-per-satu kakaknya, berharap hanya dengan menatap mata mereka, Hinata dapat menyampaikan semua alasannya memilih Seirin.

"Dan Seirin juga yang paling dekat dengan rumah. Dari dulu aku ingin bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki atau naik bus sama seperti saat kita masih SD dulu," Hinata menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan saat mereka semua berjalan kaki bersama-sama kesekolah terputar jelas diingatan Hinata.

Aomine hampir membuka protes jika Touou juga dekat seperti Seirin, tapi terhenti ketika Momoi mencubit lengannya, memperingati.

Akashi menghela napas, "Kami sudah sepakat akan menyetujui apapun pilihanmu. Jika kau memilih Seirin maka tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain mengijinkanmu." Lanjut Akashi mencoba menenangkan Hinata dan meyakinkan adik-adiknya yang lain.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau harus bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah besok," Hinata menatap Akashi heran. Ini sudah malam, dan besok baru hari senin, bagaimana bisa, Hinata bisa langsung bersekolah besok sedang dia baru memilih sekolahnya tadi?

Mengerti tatapan adiknya, Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan segera mengurusnya, dan kau harus sering-sering bersyukur menjadi seorang Hyuuga, Hime." Ucapnya dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat makan. "Kuroko, mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengurus berkas Hinata." Sambungnya, dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Kuroko.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian kedua kakaknya. Ya, Hinata hampir lupa, dengan menjadi seorang Hyuuga, apapun akan dapat Hinata peroleh dengan segera.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, _nanodayo_ " Midorima menatap Hinata. "Tapi kau harus tau, aku selalu mendukungmu dan akan membantumu apapun pilihanmu," Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum dan bangkit.

"Nata-chin, nanti jangan terlalu dekat dengan orang itu ya," Murasakibara mengambil maibo-maibo miliknya dan menyusul Midorima.

"Hinata-chan, Seirin adalah sekolah yang hebat. Pilihanmu benar-benar bagus. Semangat ya! Jika kau mengalami kesulitan aku akan selalu siap mendengar ceritamu."

"Arigatou Sat-chan,"

"Huah, baiklah adikku sayang. Aku juga pasti mendukungmu." Hinata merona dengan panggilan Aomine.

"Aku tau kok,"

"Ya sudah Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu ya?" Momoi bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, diikuti Aomine dibelakangnya.

"Aku antar dia dulu ya,"

"Iya, hati-hati nii-chan, Sat-chan." Ucap Hinata.

Hinata melirik Kise yang masih nempel disampingnya. "Nii-chan tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Kise memperbaiki duduknya. Masih dengan bibir yang dimanyun-manyunkan Kise menatap adiknya. "Kau tidak mau berubah pikiran?"

"Nii-chan…?!" Kini giliran Hinata yang merengek.

"Huuh, baiklah aku terima keputusanmu." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum sumringah. Dan memeluk Kise.

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa menolak keinginanmu. Karena kau itu adikku yang paaaalliing ku sayang, kau tau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Kise.

"Arigatou, nii-chan"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima Kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca juga yang bersedia meninggalkan review. Kesan, pesan dan saran dari kalian sangatlah berharga untuk saya.

Sampai Jumpa di chap berikutnya~

 _Jakarta, 08/08/2016_

 _Mey Lv._


End file.
